Ramona the Babysitter
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Ramona has to babysit Max while everyone is out doing stuff. What can go wrong? Only one way to find out.


I don't own work for know anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller house in anyway

* * *

" Ramona you are late again. You are grounded young lady for a week." Kimmy said

"Oh come on mom I am only two minutes late."

"That's not the point young lady. You been coming home late longer than just two minutes. Now go to your room and start your homework young lady."

Ramona soon stormed off as she rolled her eyes. Ramona can't believe that she was grounded for being late for two lousy minuets. To make matters worse she decided to be late again tomorrow this time for much longer. The next day Ramona was late for twenty minutes. Kimmy was more than pissed off. When Ramona came home Kimmy really started to yell. Luckily they were the only one's home at the time.

"I had just grounded you for being late yesterday now you decide to be late for twenty what's wrong with you. You are almost seventeen. Know what you are not grounded an extra week."

"Really?"

"Yup you are grounded for a month."

Some days have passed since the grounding and there was going to be a major party today to celebrate being out of school. All the cool kids will be there. She even heard her crush Chris Stevens is signal again. However, she is stuck home. Even Jackson managed to get invited to the party.

"Come on mom why can't I stay home by myself? I'm almost thirteen. In fact, its next month."

"Sorry Max, when Jackson was your age he was babysat too."

"Come on not just this once please."

As the two were talking they ended up in the kitchen.

"Sorry Max the answer is still no. Kimmy do you think you can babysit Max while I take tommy to day camp?"

"Sorry DJ but I have to organize a party but Roman can do it."

"Really you think she would?"

"Of cores she's grounded. What choice she have?"

"True."

A few house later the only people at the house was Ramona and Max. Max was in his room still mad at that he had to be babysat even if it was by Ramona. While he was in his room Ramona was in hers and she soon got a text from Chris.

Chris: Wish you were here. Maybe you can send a pic so you are with me in some kind of way.

Ramona: Not until you send one first.

Ramona eyes widen when she reserved the next text. It was Chris in his swim trunks with his hard dick out. Ramona was soon getting wet and decided to take it one step further. She quickly got naked and took out her dildo that she bought from an older friend and placed it inside her pussy before taking the photo.

Ramona: Wish this dildo was you right now.

She soon sent the text and decided to send another one this time a video of her using the dildo. Ramona soon set up the phone perfectly and hit record. She soon got into frame and started to have fun with it by sucking on the dildo first before rubbing it between her C cup breasts a few times. She soon slid it down to her wet pussy and slowly enter the dildo into her pussy. She soon gave out a moan while she squeezed her breasts. After a few thrusts she was mooning even more and louder too.

Max hearing this wondered if Ramona was hurt so he quickly went to her room to see what she was doing. She was going faster and faster with her dildo.

"Oh Chris I want you to fuck me so hard right now."

After a few thrusts she took the dildo out as she started to squirt. Max's eyes and his dick was growing even bigger that it hurt. After Ramona was done squirting she sucked the dildo.

"You want to see how bad a girl I am?"

"Oh you are already a bad girl."

Ramona looked at the door and saw Max with obvious bulge in his shorts. He soon walked in looked at the dildo and just smiled.

"How would you like the real thing?"

With that Max pulled out his eight inch dick. Ramona's eyes widen. She never thought a boy Max's age would have a big dick. If Max was this big how big is Jackson? Her hormones quickly took over as she grabbed Max's dick. Max gave out a small moan as she started to jack him off. Max soon took off his shirt to reveal his washboard abs. Ramona was really impressed. Max was no longer that little preppy kid with his baby fat. Now he wears rock shirts and has a great body for his age. Max was able to get naked while still being jacked off. Max soon went closer and this time Ramona was sucking him.

Max just moaned and soon he was rubbing her breasts. This just made her suck faster causing Max to moan even more. Max could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Ramona's mouth. Ramona gladly just swallowed his load. Max soon pulled of her mouth and she just smiled and saw Max was still hard.

"Fuck me."

"Max's eyes widen as he did not accept to fuck Roman. She was like a sister to him but again she did suck him. Max soon got ready to fuck her but remembered something.

"I don't have a condom."

"I'm on the pill if you end up coming in me."

Max soon enters Ramona causing her to moan. It only took a few thrusts for her to squirt. This just made Max fuck her even more. The two of them just kept on moaning. After Ramona squirted a fifth time is when Max was on edge. Not wanting to take the chance he pulled out and soon shot his load onto her breasts. The two just looked at each other before Max left with his cloths and Ramona still smiled forgetting she was still recoding. The video timed out and was soon sent to Chris on auto send once the video was finished.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review that's open to all or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one J Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
